


Cooking Lessons

by AleQueenOfSpace



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, silly bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleQueenOfSpace/pseuds/AleQueenOfSpace
Summary: After Toffee Hurts himself, Momo decides to teach him how to make a proper elixir.





	Cooking Lessons

“I told you you’d hurt yourself!” Momo said, as he helped Toffee get back on his feet. The boy had tried shield surfing for the first time and it had gone exactly how Momo had predicted, with Toffee falling from the shield, rolling down the hill and landing on his ass.  
He had tried to stop him, but then Toffee had given him those stupid puppy eyes, making it impossible to say no to him. 

“I don’t want to do that again” The little boy said between sobs, his pretty face covered in dirt. Momo knew he should scold him, tell him that’s what he got for not listening. But toffee was far to adorable to be mad at.  
“There, there,” Momo comforted him, patting his head. “let’s get you patched up, alright?”  
“O-ok” Toffee nodded softly, grabbing Momo’s hand as the taller boy led them to the shade of a nearby tree.  
Momo scanned his friend’s body, looking for injuries. Luckily for him, Toffee had decided to wear a light pink gerudo garb.  
He started healing the few scratches he found. It was surprising how soft Toffee’s skin was, there wasn’t a single scar on him.  
“Of course” Momo thought to himself. Toffee lived in Zora’s Domain where there were plenty of healers to tend to him.  
“You don’t need elixirs very often, right?” he asked while he worked the last bruise on his friend. Toffee only stood silent behind him.  
Something clicked in Momo head. he Tilted his face and looked at his friend. “You don’t even know how to make elixirs, do you?? How in Hylia’s name do you even heal yourself?” he asked teasingly. enjoying the way the smaller boy pouted. “No wonder they baby you so much at the domain!” he continued.  
“They don’t baby me!” The Toffee complained, with as much strength as his soft voice allowed him to muster.  
“Really?” Momo was pleased to know he was getting at him. “Is that why the prince asked me to get you back home before nap time?”  
“He likes taking naps!” Toffee protested, this time loud. Though deep down they both knew it was him who could not fall asleep without his prince next to him.  
Momo laughed, it was so easy to get at his friend, and he loved it.

“Alright, alright if you say so” he finally conceded. “Now, come here, let me teach you how to make something to heal yourself.”  
He sat by their cooking pot and set the fire burning. Toffee approached him and sat by his side, his curiosity picked.  
Momo put some water on the pot and began his explanation; “First of all, you’ll need one of these.” he handed Toffee a tiny, dried blue lizard so he could examine it. “Most people use them fresh, but i discovered they work better when sun dried!”  
Toffee looked at if for a little while, then handed it back to Momo, who promptly crushed it with his fingers and threw it into the water. “Now close your eyes and open your hands” he instructed, trying hard not to let Toffee see his mischievous smile.  
The boy didn’t question him though and did as he was told. Meanwhile Momo grabbed something he had hid behind his back, and put it in his open hands. “Can you guess what this is?” he asked, trying hard not to laugh.  
Toffee began to play with it, squishing it and rubbing at it. “It’s slippery, and squishy!” he noted. “It reminds me of one of those jellies that always get stuck on the water ducts of the domain!” He opened his eyes and automatically screamed, jumping as high as he could at the sight of the Moblin guts he had just touched, dropping them onto the grass.  
“Yuck! Yuck! Yuuuuuck! he squealed, waving his hands as he backed up from the item. “That’s so gross!! Momo you’re gross!” He made a face of disgust. All the while Momo was laughing, he had expected a funny reaction, but he never imagined it to be quite THAT hilarious.  
“Sorry” he said between giggles, “I just couldn’t help doing that!” He moved closer to his friend and hugged him. It took the smaller boy a few seconds but eventually he seemed to forgive him and hugged him back.  
“Ok, now” Momo continued. “The last thing you need is a Hearty Radish.” He stood up to grab one from his pack, while toffee crawled back towards the pot.  
Momo rummaged through his supplies for a few minutes, and produced the biggest, reddest radish he could find. “The bigger the radish, the better the effect of the elixir!” he explained as he sat back and threw the vegetable into the pot. He grabbed a wooden spoon and began mixing everything. “Now all you have to do is stirr it well, until it turns bright red, then it will be ready!” He looked at Toffee, pride excitement on his face, but the smaller boy wasn’t even paying attention, distracted instead by looking at a bug that floated above them.  
Momo shook his head while smiling. Maybe Thyme was right when he said he likely didn’t hang out with tTffee as much as he babysat him. But Momo couldn’t help it. They were both so irreverent, and in all honesty they always had so much fun!  
He looked down at the elixir and almost jumped. Instead of the lovely red it should be, the thing had turned a sad shade of blue. He leaned in closer to it to inspect it.  
As if on cue, Toffee leaned in too, pretending he had any idea of what was happening. And before any of them could do anything the thing exploded, covering them both in thick, foul smelling liquid.  
Momo stood in shock for a few seconds, while next to him, Toffee shook desperately, trying to get the thing off him. Momo gathered some of the liquid on his shirt with his finger and brought it to his mouth, tasting it.  
It was sweet, ridiculously sweet!  
“What in Hylia’s name?!” he exclaimed. “Toffee, did you add something to the elixir while i wasn’t watching?”  
The little boy’s eyes widened and looked to the side apologetically, guilt written all over his goo covered face.  
“I-I may have added some sugar… you know to make it sweet!”  
Momo slapped his face but then laughed, clearly confusing Toffee who had probably expected to get scolded, but soon he too started cackling.  
Momo reached for his smaller friend and hugged him once more, “you know what?” he asked between giggles, “maybe it’s for the best that you don’t need to use elixirs”  
They stayed in the hug for a little while longer, covering each other even further with their failed attempt of an elixir.  
“How about we get ourselves cleaned?” Momo finally decided, wiping some liquid from under his eye. “I think some of that thing got into my underwear.”  
“Well you do wear it on the outside.” toffee noted. He sticked out his tongue, stood up and blew at the vane on momo’s hair before quickly running to the nearby pond. Momo shook his head and giggled, got back on his feet as fast as he could and chased after his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you gift for Cockismybusiness for the beautiful art she made of Toffee.


End file.
